Falling
by linny
Summary: Tomoyo is constantly revisited by a mysterious woman in her dreams. While these dreams keep occuring, Tomoyo must plan a birthday party for the ever loveable Sakura-chan. In the midst of all of these events, Tomoyo learns there is something she can't live


"Falling"  
  
By tenshi  
  
[Insert disclaimer here]  
  
Author's notes: This is an experimental fic. It needs to be edited. (akizuki! Help!) Until then, I'd just like to see what response I'm going to get from readers. Be as harsh as you want. I take criticism well! ^^;  
  
  
  
I saw her clearly as she stood before me, smiling with a touch of melancholy in her eyes. The pure white gown she wore seemed to float around her body, the snow-like fabric caressing her pale skin. Black hair, engulfing her gently, flowed down her back, framing her delicate features. She appeared frail and broken. All around her, light glowed. It was as if she was a shining star, compared to the darkness of the world we were in…  
  
Of all her heavenly features, I was immediately drawn to her eyes. Dull and listless as they were, I felt that they could be sparkling, swirling seas of purple, if only their owner would allow. They reflected pain that had been kept in the depths of her heart for far too long. Somehow, she seemed familiar, as if I knew her…  
  
I stepped carefully towards her as she gestured for me to approach her. There was a yearning in her eyes that I couldn't comprehend... It was as if she was battling something deep within herself. I kept on walking towards her wearily. Suddenly, she wordlessly screamed for me to stop. Her arms flailed and pushed me away. I could feel myself being flung back into the darkness, and the ground gave way beneath me... I was falling... falling...  
  
"What an odd dream, Tomoyo-chan! What do you think this could mean? Who could this mysterious woman be?"  
  
"I don't know… Even though she was the brightest thing there, in that awful darkness, she seemed so terribly alone. As if the darkness was in her heart, and all that light around her was just something that could have been…"  
  
"You shouldn't let it bother you too much. I mean, it could mean something, but…I wouldn't worry. What could a mysteriously beautiful woman that looks extremely lonely possibly have to do with you?"  
  
"I should say a lot."  
  
I jumped at hearing Syaoran's voice in my ear. He placed himself comfortably between Sakura and me, smiling lightly. He pecked Sakura on the cheek and gave me a slight squeeze on the arm. He must have wanted something. I sat back and stared at him carefully. He seemed a bit flushed, as if he'd been running. His hair looked a bit ruffled and while he was talking animatedly to Sakura, I could detect a hint of worry in his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as I realized the reason why he was so worried.  
  
"Syaoran, didn't you say you needed me to check to see if you had the right music sheets?"  
  
"What? Oh! Yes…Of course! How could it slip my mind? Let's go to the music room and check…"  
  
He got up quickly and I could see hints of red in his cheeks. Syaoran casually draped his arm around me and steered me towards the music room. When we arrived there, I peeked into the room to make sure there was no one else there. I smiled inwardly thinking of the inner turmoil his mind must be going through.  
  
"So, Syaoran-kun, I think I left the music sheets around here some where…it should be here…"  
  
"Uh…Tomoyo, c-can I ask a favor?"  
  
He really looked so adorable when he was like this. Despite the fact that he'd shot up many inches over the years and acquired a certain gracefulness that could only mean he was slowly turning into a man, he still had the ability to turn back into that blubbering boy, who blushed too much. I continued to stare at him with a questioning look.  
  
"As you know, Sakura-chan's birthday is coming up soon, a-a-and …"  
  
"A-a-a-and?"  
  
"Well, I need some help with-"  
  
"With? Do you need help with her present? Because I thought of this adorable little… night… gown that I'm sure she'd appreciate coming from you…"  
  
I smiled at him innocently as I saw a new shade of red in his cheeks. I also saw an involuntary flinch that could only mean he knew just what I had in mind. A new idea popped into my head right then, but I refrained from saying anything until I had made all my plans.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, I already got her present. Thanks for the offer though. Actually, I was hoping you could help me plan a surprise birthday party for Sakura? She mentioned it before, but I'm not the…party-planning type, and I don't know what type of party would be appropriate."  
  
He seemed a bit more relaxed now that he'd gotten his problem out in the open. He stared at me expectantly, hoping I would agree with this marvelous idea. I was almost jumping with delight inside. This sweet, thoughtful idea would go perfect for what I had in mind.  
  
"Of course! It's a fabulous idea! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it myself! Don't worry about a thing, Syaoran-kun. I'll take care of everything."  
  
Syaoran smiled brightly and gave me a grateful look. His brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. I couldn't wait to get this party started… 


End file.
